


Not Safe For Work

by FarenMaddox



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: M/M, seeeeeex, this is pretty much just about sex guys, yuuko is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarenMaddox/pseuds/FarenMaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai have been pining after each other for waaaaaaay too long. Yuui is taking matters into his own hands. Well, Yuuko's helping, but that's just because she's a perv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/gifts).



> Written for [](http://cloverfield.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cloverfield**](http://cloverfield.dreamwidth.org/) 's birthday.  She requested that I fill [this prompt](http://clampkink.livejournal.com/608.html?thread=328288) on the clampkink meme on LJ.  Long story short, Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei have been silently pining after each other for waaaaaay too long, and Yuui teams up with Chairman Yuuko to put them out of their misery.

  
Fai was simply enjoying a cup of coffee like a normal person when his stupid twin brother decided to ruin his whole day.

“Oh god,” Yuui said softly, breathless, like someone had just told him the world was about to be struck by a meteor and destroy all life.  He rushed over to Fai’s table and wrenched the cup out of his hands.  “You can’t have coffee!  How much of this did you drink?”

Fai scowled at him.  Just because he was diagnosably hyperactive did not give stupid brothers the right to go yanking coffee out of his hands.

“What?” Yuui asked with exasperation, rubbing salt in the wound by taking a big slurping drink of the coffee before pouring it down the sink.  “I’m the one who’ll have to put up with you all night when you’re bouncing off the walls.”

Fai was moodily silent, using his thumbnail to pick at a developing crack in the wood on the edge of the table.  He ought to tell Yuuko to invest in some new tables in here.  The teacher’s lounge shouldn’t  have safety hazards.  “You don’t have to put up with me.  Go get your own apartment.”

“Oh, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Yuui said in exasperation, pouring plain hot water into the same mug he’d dumped the coffee from.

“No I don’t,” he pouted.  “If I’m so hard to put up with, it’s not like I’m forcing you to live with me.”

Yuui sat down at the table, pushing a cup of herbal tea, just beginning to steep, into his hands.  “Fai,” he said in gentle reproach.  “I know you don’t need to be taken care of.  You’ve said that _plenty of times already_.  But you have to admit that you’re not good when you’re alone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fai muttered, then drew his hand away from the table with a sharp hiss of pain.  He gaped at his thumb, which had a large splinter stuck under the nail, a creeping ooze of blood gathering around it.  “Shit,” he muttered.

Yuui made a _tsk_ noise.  He didn’t need to say anything, Fai could hear his thoughts loud and clear and made a face at him as Yuui drew his hand close and tried to squeeze the splinter out.  His nails were short and blunt and couldn’t get hold of the thing, though.  Fai made a similar _tsk_ noise and yanked his hand back, raising it to his mouth and just managing to close his front teeth over the splinter.  He jerked it out with a grunt and immediately stuck his whole thumb into his mouth to make sure he didn’t get blood anywhere.

“Fai . . . what’s wrong?”

Fai gave his brother a blithely ignorant look.  “Nothing.”

“Do not lie to _me_ ,” Yuui said imperiously, like the bastard he was.  Well, yes, Fai should know better than to think he could, but Yuui didn’t have to take that tone.  Seriously.  “Fai, come on, you went into your classroom today by the door.”

“That’s what it’s for, isn’t it?” Fai asked, lifting an eyebrow and trying to ignore the coppery taste on his tongue.  His stupid thumb.  Stupid table.  Stupid Yuui.

“One would think!” Yuui snapped.  “Don’t play around, just tell me what it is.  _Please_.”

Yuui looked so upset, Fai thought wonderingly.  Did he really worry about him so much?

“Oh fine,” Fai muttered, taking his thumb out of his mouth and wiping it dry on his pants.  “You know I . . . like Kurogane-sensei, right?  I mean, I—”

Yuui saved him from spelling it out.  “I’d have to be completely stupid not to.  Yes.”

“Well, _he_ must be completely stupid, then,” Fai said crossly.  “He hasn’t noticed at all.  Or if he has, he hasn’t said anything.  He’s being so standoffish!”

“Fai . . . Have you considered that annoying the life out of him may not be the way to his heart?”

“Oh, so now I have to change my personality to suit him?”

“Fai!” Yuui snapped.  “I don’t know what has you so irritable, but knock it off!  And stop taking it out on me!  You have class in ten minutes, so pull  yourself together.”

“Good idea,” Fai snapped, jumping up and leaving his tea untouched.  “I need to go prepare.”

“Fai . . .”

Yuui appeared to think better of whatever he’d planned to say, because when Fai paused in the doorway, his brother was leaning his head on the table in silence.

“What?” he asked more gently.

Yuui didn’t even lift his head.  “I’m here if you want to talk.  I’m sorry this turned into a fight.  I love you.”

They’d gotten in the habit of saying that more often.  Seemed that adults needed to hear it more than kids did.  Fai melted a bit.

“It’s not that I’m really angry or anything,” he admitted, hand on the doorknob to pull it open.  “It’s just that I haven’t had sex in nearly a year because Kuro-tan-sensei is so oblivious.  It’s going to drive me insane.  _Insane_ , Yuui.  I’m so horny right now, I will probably just dry-hump the next thing I see, I don’t even care what it is.”

He pulled the door open and found a fist in his face.  He instinctively flinched back.  The fist belonged to the hand that had been reaching for the doorknob and had retreated.  He followed that fist up the arm, sleeved in a track jacket, and his stomach was already dropping into his shoes before he looked up into Kurogane’s face.

“Eeep?” he squeaked.

“Oh my fuck,” Kurogane responded blankly.

“You just heard that didn’t you,” Fai said in resignation.

The blush that flamed to life on Kurogane’s face was answer enough.

“Hahaha, just kidding, Kuro-wanko, I knew you were there and I was just playing~!” he hollered as he ran for his classroom.  _That did not just happen, please let that have not just happened . . ._

Kurogane managed to overcome his embarrassment enough to look at Yuui, his eyebrows raised inquisitively high while he tried very hard to find some words that he would not punch himself in the face for saying.

“Oh, what are you looking at me for,” Yuui muttered.  “Of course he’s serious.  What did you think it meant that he put on a kimono, drank an entire bottle of champagne, and sat in your lap on New Year’s?”

Kurogane attempted to say “ _I thought it meant he’s a childish idiot who should just ask if he wants something_ ” but the only thing that came out of his throat was a hoarse coughing fit.  He slammed the door on Yuui and left him alone in the teacher’s lounge.  He almost pitied the poor idiots in his next class.  They were going to be running _so many laps_ today.

* * *

  
“Hello, everyone!” Fai said as he barreled into the room.

There was a moment of silence.  What?  He didn’t climb through the window every day!  He was allowed to use the damn door if he wanted to.

“It’s going to be an exciting day!  We’re going to blow stuff up!” he cried happily, lifting his arms in victory.

The Li twins swapped concerned looks.  “It’s not going to be _you_ we blow up this time, right sir?”

“That was all Kuro-sensei’s fault,” he said blithely, trying not to shudder at the memory of just how long it had taken for his eyebrows to grow back.  What had that been about?  He couldn’t remember.  Something about how Fai had planted Yuuko’s missing sake stash in his desk . . . Well Fai would _never_.  Well, maybe once or something.  But really, the _point_ here was that the man should have known better than to barge into the room hollering at him when he was carrying a full beaker with gloves on.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Fai said firmly.  “Did you all read chapter seven of your textbooks last night?”

A chorus of mutters and muted “ _hai_ ”s answered him.

“Great!  Who has questions?”

“I do, sir!”

“Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“We’re not doing the experiment from page 184, are we?”

She and the Kunogi girl both looked rather worried about that.

“Of course we are,” Fai grinned.  “That one is the most fun!”

Fai flitted around the room, table to table, stopping at each group to check on their progress, to explain the next step, to help adjust a pair of goggles, to pull a girl out of the experiment because she was too sensitive to the chemicals and had turned rather gray and sweaty.  He gave them each a smile and a few words of encouragement.  He loved the kids and he believed they deserved the best of him, every day, even days when he wasn’t feeling it.

And was he ever not feeling it today.

He should have cancelled the experiment and given them all busy work.  This was just ridiculous.  His clothes felt too scratchy and he kept coughing like there was something stuck in his throat and his hair wouldn’t stop tickling the back of his neck and he almost made a boy cry shouting at him to get his beaker away from the Bunsen burner before he killed everyone.

He couldn’t decide if this was more Yuui’s fault for making him talk about it or more Kurogane’s for being an idiot.  He’d just punish both of them, then.  They were both assholes out to make his life completely miserable.

He should have kept that girl he was seeing last  year.  At the time, he’d thought he wouldn’t need to keep a friend with bennies but that was because he’d given that thick-headed lout _way_ more credit than he deserved.  How did the man miss it when Fai was so over the top with his affections?  And Yuui could stuff those comments about him always being over the top, regardless of affections.  He’d been _plenty_ obvious.

 

* * *

 

  
Kurogane dropped into the chair at his desk so hard it made his ass smart, but he breathed out a heavy sigh of relief nonetheless.  He’d been a monster to the stupid kids today.  He’d yelled at Daidouji to at least put in some kind of effort if she wanted to keep up with her friend Kinomoto—she hadn’t cried or anything, she’d just _looked_ at him.  Like she was disappointed with him or something.  He did not need to hear the students’ opinions of him, thanks very much.  Where did she get off?

And if he could just get that apeshit crazy blond out of his mind, he’d be back to normal: a harmless brand of cranky hardass.  He couldn’t believe he was letting himself turn into this guy who yelled at little girls.

He started doing paperwork, got up briefly to make himself a cup of tea.  His hands stilled, thinking about Fai always coming in here to steal his tea and then complain about it.  _That_ was signaling that he was interested?  In what world?

Okay, _still thinking_ about Fai.  The tea and paperwork was supposed to be making him think about other things.  Grade the damn quizzes and go home.  Maybe Yuui was making something good for dinner and he could invite himself over.  He’d have to endure the idiot hanging all over him and pestering him to death, but he was used to that by now; it was a normal part of dinner these days.  Oh, wait, no, he was _so_ not going over for dinner tonight.

And he was still thinking about Fai.

Kurogane shoved the quizzes away and glared at them, dirty bastards that they were for not being interesting enough to catch his attention.  He might as well just think about the moron, then.

Fact: He’d been interested from the moment he’d seen the guy.  Yuuko had been taking him on a campus tour before he started teaching the following week, and they’d passed by the chemistry classroom.  Fai had been in there with his upper-level class, and Kurogane’s eye had been caught by the sheer foreignness of the man’s beauty—the pale hair that danced across his collar, the white skin that looked so smooth he’d wanted to run his hands over it to check for blemishes, and the slender hands motioning gracefully as he spoke to his attentive class.  Gorgeous, different, and a dedicated teacher.  Kurogane was into that.

Fact: He’d never said a word about it.  He was a Japanese man, seriously, and also a moody taciturn jerk.  What, like he was going to talk about his feelings?  Who said he had feelings?  He was pretty sure “annoyance” was as far as his emotional range went.  He just _got used_ to Fai, it wasn’t like he _liked_ him, beyond thinking that if he’d ever shut up he’d be damned sexy.

Fact: He’d been a coward.  He’d chalked Fai’s antics up to foreign upbringing and not knowing any better.  And a wish to annoy the crap out of him, for his stated reason of enjoying Kurogane’s reactions.  He’d never once considered that Fai was interested.  He was the same excitable idiot around other people, and Kurogane had even wondered for a bit if Fai was seeing his boss because of how they acted together.  But now that he was analyzing it, Fai was different with him.  He touched him more, called him those stupid names, and . . . Oh.  Fai had never let anyone else into his apartment.  Kurogane had lived next door to him for over a year and he’d never seen anybody there.  Just him.  Because Fai never let his guard down around anyone else.  He’d fallen asleep with his head in Kurogane’s lap once, while they were waiting for Yuui to finish dinner.  Fai wouldn’t do that with anyone else.

Maybe he’d known all along that Fai was closer to him than he was to anyone else.  But he’d never thought about it like this, thought that it was because Fai wanted— He couldn’t have thought that way, because . . . What if he had, and had been wrong?  He had thought all this time that he’d have lost the friendship if he tried to change it.

He hadn’t been oblivious.  He’d been so _careful_ about Not Thinking About That.

Besides, wasn’t Fai the oblivious one?  How had he missed everything Kurogane had done?  It wasn’t like just anyone could barge into his office and drink his tea.  It wasn’t like he went around whacking anyone else on the head for being stupid; he left them to their own devices.  He was at Fai’s apartment more than he was home, just sitting on his couch and looking at him whenever Fai wasn’t looking at him.  And that day Fai had fallen asleep on him . . .  He’d spent the next half hour with his hands squeezed together to keep himself from touching that soft spill of hair.  Yuui would see, so he didn’t.

Okay.  Maybe he hadn’t actually done anything.  He’d been pretty careful to not do anything.  But still.  The idiot could have noticed _something_.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuui had seen Kurogane dithering around in his office, and had understood that the man was waiting for them to leave, so they could be safely ensconced in their apartment before he went to his, so they wouldn’t accidentally run into each other.

Well, they had to stop for groceries on the way home, because Fai was still irritable and awful so Yuui was going to make him a really good dinner to shut him the hell up and hopefully over-fill him so he’d get drowsy and go to bed early.  Kurogane would have to be the first one home, although it would be better if he would just stop being a wimp about this.  Really, was it that hard to notice the two of them were into each other?  For pity’s sake, even the _students_ thought they were already dating.

He’d briefly considered talking to Kurogane himself, pretending to be Fai, and confessing how Fai felt and getting Kurogane to admit the same.  Unfortunately, Kurogane had an uncanny knack for telling them apart, the jerk.

Fai was pouty at the store and on the way home. The only thing he said the entire trip was “He heard everything and now he’ll never speak to me again and it’s your fault.”  Yuui took it with as much patience and good humour as he could muster up.  So not a lot.

“Would you just stop sulking?” he muttered, not-so-accidentally giving Fai’s shoe a flat tire and making him stumble.  “This is hardly the end of the world.”

Instead of snarling back, Fai abruptly went quiet.

“What?”

Silence answered him.

“Fai?  Why is this the end of the world?”

“. . . Ilovehim.”

“. . . what.”

“I love him, Yuui.”

“I know,” Yuui said, taking this with a grain of salt.  Fai tended to throw himself into and out of relationships, always had, man or woman.  It was always burning hot or icy cold, soaring joy or crashing heartache.  Well, that was mostly back when they were younger.  The past few relationships had seemed . . . Not boring, exactly, but not _Fai_ -like.  They were too mature, too simple and too easy for him to end.  Yuui had told himself his brother was just mellowing out, but he’d suspected the real reason was that he’d given up on finding someone to truly fall in love with.

“No, not like— not like before.  I mean, not like _anybody_ before.  I don’t— He’s just really, really— ugh, I don’t even know how to say it.  Even when I hate him, I love him.  And I love that he always wears those stupid track suits even though they’re ugly.  And I love his hands, I love those big callouses on his palms from when he used to play basketball.  They get stuck on his clothes, I’ve seen it, _I love those_ and I don’t know why.  And I totally do sneak in when he’s showering, because I love listening to him sing and he won’t do it when he thinks anybody’s listening.  And even though he’s so strict with the kids, I can see how hard he tries to be a good example, how much he wants them all to succeed.  It just breaks my heart that he’s such a good person.  And I love us being so different.  I love how quiet he is when I’m loud, how he’s so down to earth when I’m off in la-la land, and you know what?  Even though I rile him up on purpose, it’s me that can calm him down when he’s upset about something real.  And he’ll come find me if he’s having a problem with one of the kids and needs advice.  He’s just . . . completely my opposite and therefore what I need to complete me.  I . . . I love him.”

Yuui stopped and stared, feeling a hundred years old and feeling like the bags of groceries were going to rip his arms out.  “Oh, Fai,” he said softly.

“What if he . . . He might be really grossed out.  He might not come over anymore.  And I . . . even if I can’t have him, I just want him to be there.  Eating with us and bringing his paperwork over and . . . What if he won’t talk to me, Yuui?  I always go into his office to bother him but what if I can’t anymore?”

“I don’t— That’s not going to happen.”

“It might.”

“I think you should tell him how you feel.  I mean, maybe not the full-blown love confession right off the bat, but—”

“No!”

“I think you might be surprised by what he says.”

“He’s not interested in me by now, so me saying anything isn’t going to make a difference.  It’ll just ruin it.  It’s already ruined.  He’s never going to speak to me again.”

Yuui was not going to be able to convince Fai that Kurogane felt at least a healthy dose of attraction.  _“I just know”_ was not going to cut it.

“Brother, even if he wasn’t willing to hear you out . . . He would still talk to you.  He enjoys being around you, much as he might say otherwise.  He’s over at our place 2 nights out of 3.  He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like being there.  That, and he works with you and sees you every day at school.  He’s going to want to keep the friendship.  You don’t need to worry about that much.”

It didn’t seem to help, so Yuui gave up trying.  They carried their groceries upstairs in silence.

And there was Kurogane in the hallway, fitting his key into his lock.

“Hello again, Kurogane-san,” Yuui said in his most bland voice.  If he could get them to be in the same room for longer than three minutes, they could solve this whole mess.  “I’m going to be cooking something special tonight, some French cuisine.  Would you like to come over in a bit?”

“No!” Kurogane yelped.  His face went deeply red.  “Er . . . I have to . . . Wash the floor, and er . . . fix—fix the gerbil, and so . . . I’m busy tonight.  I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrowIgottagohaveagoodnight!”

He slammed the door on them.

“. . . Kuro-pi has a gerbil?” Fai asked, wrinkling his nose.

Yuui leaned his forehead on the doorframe.  “No, Fai.  No, he does not.  Come on.  Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

  
Whenever Fai had been scared or lonely or angry, or hungry or cold or anything really, he’d always sought Yuui for comfort.  When they were younger, he’d crawl into Yuui’s bed after a nightmare or when he couldn’t sleep.

Were they too old for that?  Inappropriate?  Probably.  But he was losing his mind and he wished he could go to Yuui.  He could feel Kurogane next door.  The man was so warm to cuddle against, and he could just feel that warm body through the wall of the bedroom.  He probably slept all sprawled out, snoring . . . Probably wore a pair of boxer shorts to sleep in . . . maybe nothing . . . All that tan skin just bare to the slow rotation of air beneath the ceiling fan, and his skin would be smooth to the touch and he probably smelled like everything a man was supposed to smell like.

Fai’s fingers reached for something not there.  He nearly sobbed when he felt his own blanket in his hands.  Oh, god, his cock was aching and letting him know just how desperate he was.  He was sick to death of getting himself off, but there was no way he could sleep until he did something about this.  He set to the task with a grim sort of determination.

Idiot.  Why wouldn’t he just fall in love with Fai already?

 

* * *

 

  
The two of them had separate bedrooms, so Kurogane knew Fai was alone.  Fai’s room had the bed pushed under the window.  He would be there, right now.  Those long pale lines of his body would be limned in moonlight, his chest rising and falling lightly.  His head turned to the side, exposing his slender neck, framed by that cornsilk hair that would spill haphazardly over the pillow and fall into his relaxed face.

Kurogane’s fist clenched into his sheet when he realized he was reaching for Fai’s hair.

This was stupid, he thought, glaring at his stiffening cock.  He was not going to jack off while thinking about Fai.  Anymore.

 _Fai was interested in him.  And horny_.  He was not exactly sure why he was here in his bed by himself.  Yuui had totally been trying to give him a chance, and he’d crapped out like a real champ.  What was he so afraid of?

That Fai wasn’t serious.  That Fai just wanted sex.  That Fai would mock how Kurogane felt.  It wasn’t easy to earn Kurogane’s trust, and even less so to make him do anything he didn’t want to do.  Fai did that, and more.  Fai took him out of himself, made him try new things and love something different each time the man revealed another facet of his personality.  He didn’t want to be used for sex.  He just . . . wanted.

Oh, and he clearly _did_ want sex, because hell.  This was pathetic.  How was he supposed to sleep like this?  Resigned, he grabbed hold of himself and set to work.  This was really becoming a habit.

 

* * *

 

  
Fai left early, hoping to avoid any possibility of running into Kurogane before he absolutely had to.  Apparently, the other teacher had the same thought.  Fai stepped outside, found Kurogane locking his door.

“Morning,” he croaked, stepping backward and slamming the door shut.  He leaned heavily against it, cooling his forehead on the wood, thinking about what Kurogane’s ass looked like when he was walking away.

Yuui was there, staring at him, a cup of coffee in his hand.  “You two are so stupid,” he muttered.

Apparently he had _some_ sympathy though: he let Fai have a cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

Kurogane sagged against Fai’s door, having gotten enough control of himself to not knock on it until the idiot came back out, but not enough to get his knees to work again.  Fai looked delicious this mo— well, nice.  He looked nice.  Pink in the cheeks and slightly delirious and bed-rumpled.  Hadn’t slept well, probably.

And now Kurogane knew what Fai would look like in the bedroom.  God, he was just about ready to start humping the door.  This was getting ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuui and Fai were sitting in the teacher’s lounge in pointed silence, both of them nursing headaches and cups of tea, when the door swung open.

“Oh,” Kurogane said gruffly.  Then he resolutely marched into the room.  “My electric kettle is broken,” he muttered.

Yuui raised his cup to hide his smirk.  Team Get-This-Fucking-Over-With 1, Team Unbelievable-Sexual-Tension 0.  He owed Yuuko a bottle of something expensive and imported.  And he’d consider getting Kurogane a new kettle, depending on how this went.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stuff he’d gotten earlier.  He tucked the note under his cup and hid the bottle behind it.  Just in case.  He’d rather not deal with moody, irritable, self-destructive Fai anymore.

“I’ve got to get to class,” he said brightly, jumping to his feet.  “See you guys.”

Before they could react or protest, he slammed the door.  Then he locked it, using the key Yuuko had lent him.  Team GTFOW 2, Team UST 0.

Something very large slammed into it.  “HEY!” a voice bellowed.

He grinned, or tried to.  He had every hope that this would end with them confessing their feelings and please-for-the-love-of-god not mopey anymore, but with the two of them, anything was possible.  There was also the possibility that they would stab each other to death, or declare undying hatred.  Fai could wind up trying to find a flight to Antarctica so he could wander dramatically into the snow and die tragically wounded.  Or, wait.  Fai was serious about this.  He . . . He’d just stay here.  Unhappy.  Distant.  Probably trying to be cheerful for the students and supportive of whoever Kurogane did end up with.

“Oh god you had fucking better make this good, Kurogane, because I really do not want to have to kill you.”

 

* * *

 

  
Fai tried very, very hard to keep his eyes on  his teacup and pretend Kurogane was not there.  It was a little bit like trying to pretend a herd of elephants wasn’t trampling through your living room.

“If you broke my kettle doing something weird, you’re buying me a new one,” Kurogane announced.

The silence had been so complete that his ears had been buzzing.  Kurogane’s voice was nothing but relief.

“Why would you think that?” Fai pouted.  It was half-hearted at best, and Kurogane seemed to notice because he took a step closer to the table.

“You could just look at me.”

Fai scowled at the jagged place on the table where he’d gotten a splinter yesterday.  “If I look at you then we have to talk about yesterday.”

“You don’t want to?”

Something in the gruffness of that voice made Fai look up.  Kurogane was looking at his own mug of tea, turning it around in his hands, his face too worried to be a mere scowl.  Was he nervous about this?  Why?

Fai gritted his teeth and answered honestly.  “I’m afraid to, is more like it.  If we talk about it, and you don’t feel the way I do, then I’ve probably lost something very important to me.”

Kurogane gaped at him.

“What?” he snapped.

“Nothing, you just . . . Never heard you speak this way before.  I like it.”

Kurogane’s eyes widened and he cursed.

“You like what?” Fai asked, trying to keep the intensity of the words from rushing up his throat and coming out as begging.

“You.”

Now it was Fai’s turn to become wide-eyed.  “Oh.  I . . . like you too, Kuro-tan.”

“I just sort of,” Kurogane mumbled, ducking his head and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “didn’t know if, you know, it was the same sort of liking.  I mean, I heard you yesterday,” he blurted out.  “I know you want, um.  But you know, I—”

He scowled and looked away.

Fai stood up slowly, feeling unreal, like his head and his feet were very far apart and his hands were cold.  “We’re the teachers at this school, you know,” he said in a lightly teasing tone.  “Let’s leave all the blushing and stammering to the kids.  In exactly what way do you like me?”

Kurogane met his gaze head-on.  “Every way there is,” he said plainly.  “I like being with you and I’d do it all the time if I could.  I’d like to become even closer.  I’d like to stop holding back when I’m around you.  I want . . . everything.  I noticed you on my first day here and I’ve been watching you ever since.”

Fai could say the same, because he’d certainly _noticed_ the sexy new teacher, but he’d been dating someone else at the time and it had taken him a little more time to decide that Kurogane was worth all the feelings he wanted to have for him.  It sounded like Kurogane was saying he’d decided he wanted this way back then.

“So . . . I suppose that means we’ve been interested in each other all this time and we’ve both just been too stupid to say so,” Fai sighed.  Months and months of this self-torture, and all of it for nothing.  It was so pitiful he wanted to laugh.  But he couldn’t, not with this frisson of fear running up his spine.  Maybe Kurogane wasn’t passionately in love with him, not the way Fai was.  But he at least wanted to go in that direction.  And that was scary.  What if this was forever?  _And what the hell was with him thinking the “f” word_.  Nobody had said the “f” word!

“So I guess that means.  Um.  Should we?”

“Should we what?” Fai asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face.  Oh, please, for the love of everything, please would Kurogane ask if they could have sex tonight.

“You know . . . date, or something.”

“Oh,” Fai said in surprise.  Then he did something he had not done since he was seventeen.  He blushed.  “I . . . if you want to.”  Kurogane was a closet romantic.  The world could now end.

“Okay. Um.  Let’s.  Do that.  Tonight, I mean.  Have a date.”

Fai was going to climb out of his skin.  He really, really was.

“Do you have any idea how adorable you are?” he demanded.

“What?” Kurogane scowled.  “I am not any such thing.  It’s not . . . _that_ . . to ask the guy I’m seeing out.  It’s totally normal!”

“And whose place are we going to end up at?” he asked with a suggestive wiggle of an eyebrow, hoping to get a particularly good rise out of Kurogane just to lighten the atmosphere.

“Mine, of course,” Kurogane frowned.  “I’m not doing it while Yuui’s home.”

He was so completely earnest about it. The anticipation and sheer happiness caught Fai in the knees, and he grabbed at the table for support.  Yuui’s coffee mug was bumped sideways, and Fai blinked bemusedly down at what had been hiding underneath and behind it.

The note said _You’d better be in a good mood tonight_ and the object was a stunningly foresighted gift of a bottle of lubricant.  He just stared at it for a minute.

“Oh my god, Yuui.  You sick bastard.”

“What?” Kurogane asked, stepping closer to take a look.

Oh, yes, _yes_ , he smelled warm and masculine, a hint of salty sweat and some spicy-thick aftershave.  Fai had never noticed with quite this attention to detail before.  He smelled amazing.

“Your brother’s a goner,” Kurogane muttered.

“Kuro-rinta . . . when’s your next class?”

“Eh? Not for— you are _not_ thinking about doing it _here_.”

“Good,” Fai said throatily, not even on purpose.  “I don’t have another one until after lunch today.”

“We’re in the damned teacher’s lounge,” Kurogane reminded him.

“Which we are locked inside of until further notice,” Fai reminded him.  “What do you suggest we do?  Sit on opposite sides of the room and think about it the whole time, or just get it over with?”

Kurogane made a gurgling noise.  So Fai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked his down, and kissed him hard.  He pulled away with a tiny gasp.

“I vote getting it over with,” he said huskily, trailing his hand down Kurogane’s chest and stomach.  He probably barely felt it through his jacket and shirt, but Kurogane grabbed Fai by the arms and pulled him back in close anyway.

“What did you think I was going to say after waiting for a year?” he muttered.   He ducked his head and kissed Fai deeply, thoroughly, and well.  Fai went a bit weak in the knees, and Kurogane did the expedient thing, holding him up by cupping a firm hand to each of his buttcheeks.  “If we’re gonna get this over with, then let’s do it,” he said impatiently, squeezing.

Fai bit down on Kurogane’s lip, mostly by accident. He yelped, but didn’t pull away, instead bucking his hips and grinding them together.

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_ “oh god Kurogane.  I think I said it’s been a while.  Keep that up,” he said, eyes squeezed tightly shut, “and I will come in my pants like an overexcited teenager.”

Kurogane’s answer was a helpless moan and more grinding.  “Then let’s just take those off,” he rumbled, his mouth at Fai’s ear, his breath hot and buzzing and making him shudder.

“Uh,” Fai jibbered when Kurogane closed his mouth over the ear in question.  “Uh, uh, uh.”

Those big, calloused hands were already yanking at his trousers.  But Fai wasn’t about to sit back and wait for this to happen, was he?  Even if he _was_ completely undone and wondering if he really was going to come any minute.  While Kurogane was fussing with his zipper, Fai was finding that the pants of a track suit came off _very_ easily.  Kurogane had to step back to untangle his feet from his pants and underwear, and Fai’s pants made it obvious just how much they missed the contact of his body.  But he didn’t give in, instead reaching out to rip the jacket away.  Beneath, Kurogane wore a white undershirt.  Fai stared at him, drinking in the sight of Kurogane in a tight, nearly see-through shirt and his socks.  _Oh god yes_.  The shape of his tapered torso and his pelvis was purely beautiful.  Fai spent a moment doing nothing but frankly staring at the smooth, unbroken skin stretched over a defined hipbone and groin, and there was the evidence that Kurogane was missing the contact of Fai’s body, too.  And it was a sight for sore eyes, indeed.

Kurogane growled with impatience and finished working Fai’s pants off, making it quick and then fumbling for the hem of Fai’s turtleneck and skimming his fingers across Fai’s stomach.  Fai quickly lifted his arms so Kurogane could pull it off him, which Kurogane was smart enough to do without delay.  Then he started stepping forward, backing Fai up and crowding him against the table.  Their cocks brushed together, his thighs pressed against Fai’s, and Fai groaned painfully.  Then he blinked in bemusement.  He hadn’t thought about the fact that this might come up.

“Kuro-sama,” he said breathlessly.  “Are you usually on top?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh . . . So am I.”

Kurogane had already started trailing up the plane of Fai’s stomach with his nose and lips, feather-light brushes that had him gripping the table for dear life.  He pulled his head back.  “Oh.”

“Would you be . . . interested in trying something new?  I’ll let you top if you need it, but I’m not gonna lie: I would really like to pound you into this table until the thing cracks in half.”

Kurogane’s jaw landed somewhere around where he’d left his pants.

“Oh, fuck it,” Fai muttered, tipping his head back to better enjoy himself.  “Never mind.  Are you kissing me or what?”

“Nobody’s asked me that before.”

Fai squinted down at the person who was decidedly not kissing him right now.  “Oh?”

“I . . . wondered.”  Kurogane kept his eyes somewhere around Fai’s sternum.  “What it was like to, uh, be under the other guy.  I’m just always the bigger guy, so I guess, you know.  Nobody’s ever offered . . . sure.  I’ll try.”

Fai's heart squeezed itself into a knot.  He needed no further invitation.  He grabbed Kurogane by the flimsy undershirt, whirled him around, and threw him against the table.  He put his whole weight into shoving Kurogane down, and then, with a predatory smile, he slid his lips across the head of Kurogane’s cock.  Kurogane started to sit up, but it only took a jab with one finger to push him back down.  He put his head back down and sucked just the tip into his mouth.  He flicked his tongue a few times, making Kurogane writhe and gasp at him to stop screwing around.  When Kurogane was as wet and hard as Fai could make him, he grabbed Kurogane’s legs and lifted.

“It’s good thing you stay so active,” he said as Kurogane willingly scissored his ankles behind Fai’s head and spread his thighs wide.  “You’re just enviably flexible.”

“Less talk.  More sex,” Kurogane growled, squeezing his legs to push Fai along.

“Aye aye captain,” Fai grinned, snatching up the lube that was buried under Kurogane’s back.  He spread it over his hands and briskly slicked himself up.  Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to slow things down.  He worked a finger into Kurogane carefully, reminding himself with each of his heaving breaths that Kurogane had never been on the receiving end and he had to do this properly.  When Kurogane gave his head another impatient squeeze, he pushed a second finger inside and began stretching carefully.

“Mmmfff,” Kurogane grunted.

“Okay?” Fai murmured, running his free hand over one of Kurogane’s gloriously defined hips.

“More. Now.”

As if this could possibly be any better.  He wasn’t clenching up or anything, he was doing this beautifully.  Fai pushed in a third finger and worked his way around for a moment.

“Gnnarg.”

Fai chuckled, and decided Kurogane was ready.  He slathered on more lube, just in case, relishing the slick slide of his own palm simply because he knew things were about to be way better.  Finally, he nudged his way in, slow and careful.

“Hurgk.”

Fai ran his hands over Kurogane’s legs, felt the thick slab of muscle on the back of his thigh.  He would love Kurogane no matter what, but strong and flexible were excellent qualities in a lover.  He was already full of ideas for their future.  Some of them involved handcuffs and at least one involved the patio furniture out on their balcony.  For today, though, he was just glad Kurogane was easy to stretch.  It had been such a long time.

Once he was fully inside, he checked on Kurogane, looking up to his squinted-shut eyes.  “Are you comfortable?”

“If you do not fuck me.  Now.  I’ll kill you.”

Fai figured that meant Kurogane was comfortable.  He sure as hell wasn’t going to ask again.  He pulled back and then thrust.

Kurogane’s eyes popped open.  “Oh,” he said.  “ _Oh_.”

Thrust.

“Uh,” he whimpered.

Fai’s thighs rippled slowly back and forth, and his head fell back, his lips parted, his breath harsh.  “Mmmnnnhhh,” he groaned, thrusting.

“Oh god.”

“Nnnnhhhh.”

“Oh my god.”

“Uh.  Uh.  Uh, uh, uh—”

“Oh, uh, god, yes, go, faster, now, go go go—”

“Oooohhh.”  Fai’s thighs burned with effort while heat was pooling up in his belly and making his skin taut and tingling.

Kurogane let out a guttural groaning noise and stopped saying words, just making keening “unh” noises while Fai moved faster, leaning forward now and gripping his hands bruisingly deep into Kurogane’s skin.  Kurogane’s neglected, leaking cock was now in his face, reminding him of its needs, so he pried his fingers out of Kurogane’s leg to grab hold of that, instead.  He jerked his hand up the length, trembling and unsteady for the first few strokes but evening out as he matched the rhythm to his rolling hips.

“ah ah ah aaaaAAAAHH YES YES YES YES—YES!” Kurogane howled as his hips bucked hard and warmth spilled over Fai’s hand.  His already-tight muscles clenched down on Fai, and two thrusts later Fai was biting down on his lip and groaning, spilling himself into the incoherent mess beneath him.  The world was white noise and crashing cymbals and he was dead, he had to be dead because nothing had ever felt this good in his life—

He collapsed, falling forward onto Kurogane’s stomach and chest and letting those long legs slide off his shoulders.  He spent long minutes there, catching his breath while pressing his ear stickily to Kurogane’s chest and listening to him do the same.

“That was—”

“Oh, let’s not ruin it with words,” Fai said quickly.

“ _Messy”_ and “ _too quick_ ” and “ _lacking a certain finesse_ ” were all apt descriptions, for instance, better left unsaid.  But also there was “ _perfect_ ” and “ _totally satisfying_ ” and “ _worth every second of the wait_.”  But he was content to keep such things to himself and start figuring out how they were going to get themselves cleaned up.

“Tee hee, Kuro-chi is a very loud lover.”

“Shut up,” the big man muttered.  So Fai did, and simply lay there in contentment.

In the silence, it would have been impossible to avoid hearing the gleeful voice outside the door.

“And that’s game, set and match for Team Get-This-Fucking-Over-With.”

Kurogane went stiff beneath him, and his powerful chest filled with air.  Fai made an effort at figuring out if his hands were still attached to his wrists so he could plug his ears.

“CHAIRMAN!” he bellowed.  “YOU SICK PERVERTED WOMAN!  YOU WERE IN ON THIS!”

An unmistakable giggling sound.  “I’m unlocking the door now~!” she sang.

“No!”

“No!”

They cried out in unified panic.

“Not . . . Not yet!” Fai called.  “We need a couple of— uh, we need some time!”

“Oooooo,” Yuuko-sensei crooned.  “You don’t say.”

Kurogane buried his face in his hands.  “Please kill me.”

“Absolutely not,” Fai said firmly.  “I just discovered my favourite ass in the world.  Nobody harms this ass.”

Kurogane surged up.  “I’ll kill you,” he sputtered, but Fai grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss to stop him.

“Mmmppphhh,” Kurogane said, unmollified.  Then his fingers slid into Fai’s hair.  He made a very pleased noise.  “Soft,” he mumbled against Fai’s lips.

“Well, of course it is!  Do you have any idea how much conditioner I have to use?”

“I don’t . . . really understand conditioner.  I’ve never bought it before.”

Fai stared at him.  “You.  Wow.  It’s going to take me _years_ to get you properly trained.”

“Whadda ya mean, _trained_?!”

Whoops, time for more kissing.

Yes.  They had years and years and years ahead of them.  Fai had never doubted it for a minute.

 

* * *

 

  
Yuui drew the checkered cloth off the lumpy object with a flourish.  “Ta da!” he said.  “A new kettle!”

Kurogane was grading papers at his desk, and he was shifting restlessly from one buttcheek to the other.  Yuui tried as hard as he could not to snicker.  It wasn’t very hard.

“If  you think,” Kurogane said through gritted teeth, “that replacing the kettle _that you broke_ will make up for the splinters in my ass, _think again_.  You still owe me, Flourite.”

 


End file.
